general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Car5ly8 (admin)
New Preposition I spent some time looking over you Wikis (AMC and GH). I have to say that they are extremly under developped and need working to so. I am currently looking at Wikipedia's past revisions (onky to where Leslie Roak began) abd placed them in to my cite instead of taking the new corrupt ones. With that aside, lets listen. We dont need 3 Gh Wikias. Your, mine and Animate's. We only need one. I am suggesting we put all our past differences ( a clean slate) and begin fresh. Forget all the past poop and begin working as a unity. Ok, Car5l8 told me that she would obey my rules if I let her stay here. I am alowing everyone to stay even Clau5dia8, M42380, and Car5ly8. You can all edit here (fresh slate). Now let's move on to the most difficult part of the deal. I think that Before you merge, we should have a discussion about admins. I will give you 3 months to fully develop your Wiki and I will dot he same. Then, When it is ready, we boom boom fuck and voila, we are in buisness. New style, More hits, etc. Let know. Plus the unblock is forever. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 00:52, September 17, 2009 (UTC) : The only way that I have Car5ly8 merage her GH wiki is that you make both of us ADmin.--M42380 14:03, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Give me 24 hours to make a desicion about this. If you want a merage then I don't have a problem with it. But the one thing that I do have a problem with Lesile Roak. If she would agree to not block any of us. And by the way you need to say sorry to me because I am also one of the people that got blocked on Wikia because of you. --Car5ly8 15:50, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I said taht we forget the past and move forward. Fresh. About the admin thing, I will grant it to you but it needs to be proven. A Merge shold suffice. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 17:13, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :: I am thinking about it. It is a big decision that my brain most go though. I have devopled a serious cold right now. I am taking a break right now. --Car5ly8 18:34, September 28, 2009 (UTC) The Logo Were did you get this logo from. I just joined the One Life to Live wiki and I want to give it a logo but I don't know were to find one. --Nk3play2 16:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) : I did not get it from any where. user:Carly Corinthos Jacks did. --Car5ly8 18:33, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Whenever I see an ABC Logo of the show on SoapNet, It says watch free episodes and the time it airs. --Carly Corinthos-Jacks 01:58, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Decison : I have made up my mind. I am agreeing to merge my site into yours. --Car5ly8 17:40, October 2, 2009 (UTC)